


le bien  qui fait mal

by gongqing



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	le bien  qui fait mal

LE bien qui fait mal

 

人人都在关注Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，那个天才，或者疯子，难能可贵的艺术家，或者不值一文的奴仆。有人沉迷他的音乐，夸赞他，夸耀他，把他比做天上的星星。也有人谩骂他，不屑他，将他比做市井上烂透了的白菜。他自傲，也有天分，敢于藐视陈规，也拥有瞧不起一切的资本。

对，就是这样的Mozart，人人都在谈论他。走到哪里都能听到那些窃窃私语，满满都是wolfgang或者小Mozart怎么怎么样，不绝于耳。人们谈论他的才华，谈论他的风流，谈论他的样貌，谈论他的举止。

无论如何，他们就是不肯停下那张一直在叭叭叭的嘴。

Salieri把自己隔绝在房间里，把那些“wolfgang”和“Mozart”关在门外，让自己的耳朵

他见过那个小疯子，也见过他的才华。那确实让他惊叹，克制不住的欣赏，尽管他在嘴上说了“不过尔尔，希望你的才华对得起你的自大”。但他心里突然横生的嫉妒，铺天盖地的纠缠包裹住他。

为什么，他即使努力多年也无法写出让自己完全满意的作品，而别人可以轻松做到。天赋，一个得来不费工夫的词，但只有上帝的宠儿才能获得。而他无疑是被上帝抛弃的那个人。

脑子里的胡思乱想并不能止住身体上的难受，salieri感觉自己的身体里有一团火在燃烧，焚噬他的心肺和其他内脏，然后分开两路向上下各自蔓延。然后他闻到空气里的甜味，从他身上散发出来的味道。

说他是被上帝遗弃的人并非悖论，就连第二性别，他都是个omega。而这个满心不甘的omega，正在发情。情欲吞噬着理智，让他的大脑变得混沌不堪。他感觉到身体分泌出来的那些液体，和内在产生的空虚，一种名为渴望的情绪包裹着他。

在不甘和愤怒还有嫉妒中，他陡生出一丝渴望。

他渴望Mozart？Salieri 一惊，这让他混沌的大脑清醒了那么片刻，发现自己已经在无意识中蹭开了衣服，双腿不断夹和着妄图缓解体内的空虚。平常扣的一丝不苟的衬衫现在扣子七零八落，领结散开一半，布料发皱。下体的粘液已经浸透了整个裤子，在空气中转凉之后再刺激着他。

这太糟糕了，salieri咬着嘴唇，手指无力的往自己身后探去，做这种事情让他羞愧的浑身又更烫了一点，薄汗冒出让浑身变得粘腻。

终于找到那处渴望的根源，不断吐出液体的地方开合着等着东西把它填满。手指刚刚进入的时候软肉夹道欢迎，但是又因为是自己的手指而显得兴致缺缺。

现在顾不得那么多，他只想匆匆解决一下，让自己不那么难受。自渎的羞耻感包裹着salieri，让他更加的神志不清，而自己手指在体内进出带出的水声炸开在耳旁，使他就连听力也丧失。

所以他自然也没有注意到门被打开，有人进来。

“salieri？”

Mozart一打开门就被铺天盖地甜蜜信息素包围，角落里有断断续续的水声和细密的呻吟以及粗重的喘息，而他要找的人就是散发出这些味道和声音的根源。意识到这些的Mozart忍不住有些喉咙发干。

“wolfgang......”

等到Mozart停在他面前他才发现他，而他还在进行那些不堪的动作，衣衫大敞着浑身散发出情欲。

Salieri 感觉到就连最后的尊严他都没有给自己留下，被扶起来的时候他羞愧的无地自容，而他喊Mozart名字的时候居然带着软软的哭腔。他太难受了，他仿佛置身于地狱的烈焰里，那些烈焰焚烧他，吞噬他的理智。他渴求眼前的alpha，又希望他别看见自己这个样子。

“Antonio，你发情了。”

Mozart亲吻了一下salieri泛红的眼睛，吻掉挂在眼角的泪水，然后扶着他靠在自己的怀里。Salieri 无力的靠在他的怀里，却在闻到他信息素的味道后难耐的在他胸前蹭动，他现在是一个发情的，渴望alpha的Omega。平常打理的整整齐齐的衣服现在松散凌乱，全身的皮肤透着情欲的红。嘴唇微张着发出呻吟，眼睛里带着水光导致眼神对不了焦。

这样的salieri看起来更加诱人，让他不用再去肖想这位大师被弄乱后会是怎样的诱人姿态，因为这幅姿态正展示在他面前，比他任何一次想象都要美妙。

“离开我，别看......”

操控着最后一点点理智让自己不去向Mozart求助，但是他的动作倒是看起来像欲拒还迎，他的手指勾着Mozart那件带花边的衬衫借以支撑自己。

“让我来帮你，Antonio。”

刚想拒绝就被抱起来分开双腿跨坐到Mozart身上，这个动作激的他下身的水流的更多。刚隔着湿漉漉的布料蹭到Mozart腿间发烫发硬的性器时，salieri就发出一声舒适的呻吟。然后后穴被不属于自己的手指进入，和自己用手指肏弄自己完全不同的感受，这比自己的刺激，也更快。

“嗯啊......停唔......”

Salieri被这份刺激冲昏大脑，口齿不清的叫喊着拒绝着，但很快他的唇就被堵住。Mozart含住他的嘴唇，舌头灵活的溜进他的嘴里，撬开他意志不坚定的牙关，然后和他的舌头交缠在一起。

在他体内进出的手指越来越多动作也越来越快，几乎要让他达到临界点，但是又不够深，喉咙里的尖叫被吐下去，salieri被自己的欲望折腾的发疯。

他开始希望被狠狠的进入，一直顶到他体内的最深处，然后让他高潮。

他也很清楚现在在他身边的是谁，wolfgang Mozart，他希望他进入自己，如果不得不臣服于一个alpha的话，那只有Mozart会是他的选择。是的，在他的心底，只有Mozart有这个资格。

“salieri大师，我可以么？”

这个时候的小Mozart先生倒是突然懂理起来，虽然是一边在剥除他的裤子，一边在舔咬着他的耳垂。Salieri感觉浑身都酥麻到无力，此时此刻他才知道为什么那么多人都在谈论Mozart的魅力。

“不要这么喊我。”

这时候喊他大师仿佛是嘲讽一般，但却让他更加渴望他。

“那我可以吗？我想听你亲自说。”

手指被抽出来在穴口打转，粘液被涂抹的到处都是，让他空虚的身体迟迟得不到想要的。他也感觉到对方灼热的性器就抵在他大腿根上磨蹭，湿漉漉的液体让他下身整个儿变得泥泞。但这时候wolfgang的劣性才体现出来，他缓慢的逗弄撩拨他，却迟迟不满足他，只是想要他开口亲自求他。

多过分啊，salieri 愤恨的咬紧嘴唇，他鼻尖满是Mozart的味道，馥郁的玫瑰香气掺着丝丝雪松的清冽，那双极其擅长在琴键上飞舞的手指现在在他身上到处游走。

但是他强忍许久之后还是忍不住开口祈求，在情欲的支配下他毫无尊严可言，而wolfgang就是喜欢他那句“求你，Wolfgang”。

终于听到祈求的Mozart心满意足的托着salieri的身体把他抬起来，然后借着重力进入的很深，几乎让salieri 头皮发麻。他尖叫着被贯穿，然后撞击声和水声变成一曲交响乐在屋里回荡。

“嗯啊......wolfgang......”

“Antonio，你可真紧。”

小Mozart说话真是一如既往的轻佻，偏偏这样轻佻的话语激的他羞耻心起，收缩着身体变得更加紧，他听到对方轻轻的骂了一句，然后通过亲吻和抚摸让他放松。

“Mozart.”

“我更喜欢你喊我wolfgang。”

Salieri被摁到墙上，后背贴着冰冷的墙壁，而，前胸贴着Mozart火热的身体，对方在他的体内进出的越来越快，一直达到他的临界点，最终让他大脑空白着射了出来。白色的液体溅上Mozart考究的衬衫，让两人之间更脏一点。

而在他失神的空档，Mozart已经顶开了他的生殖腔，进入到那个神秘的地方，在里面狠狠的侵入之后将精液送入，再用结死死的卡住他的Omega。

意识到Mozart做了什么的salieri 瞪大了眼睛揪住Mozart的胳膊，嘴里千百种言语却骂不出，而Mozart却抢先机会的吻住他的嘴唇。

“Antonio，为我生下子嗣好么？”

Mozart的声音带着奇妙的诱惑力，以至于他昏昏沉沉的点了点头。等他完全清醒过来明白发生了什么的时候，已经一切都来不及了。

就是这样可恶让人讨厌而又让人克制不住想要关注的Mozart，最终他也深陷于其中。

而他又对他宣誓，“你是独一无二的，Antonio。”


End file.
